Baby, it's Cold Outside
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: Jack watches Glee with Jamie and gets an idea on how to woo Tooth. One-shot.


Jack didn't know if MiM just really hated him and therefore took every opportunity to mock him, or if he was the best wing man that ever lived.

When asked about it later he would swear up and down that it was all Jamie's fault, he had been the one that insisted that Jack watch the Moon forsaken show in the first place. Yet, something about the song pulled him in too fast for him to resist. Maybe it was the tune, or maybe it was the reference to winter, his season, that drew him in. Whatever the reason, he was sure that he was about to regret his words to the Moon that night.

Oh, how they mocked him now, drifting through his ears. _The next time I see Tooth, I'll sing her this song._

The words had slipped out with the understanding the Guardians visits with each other were few and far between.

So it had to have been Manny's doing when Tooth ended up on the doorstep of his newly established home in the woods outside of Burgess, windblown and cold to the touch.

He had let her in with a second thought, fetching her a blanket and a cup of tea so hot that he was a little surprised that it didn't scar his palms through the gloves he had to wear to handle it.

She took the cup with a thankful smile and sipped at the warm drink. They talked for what felt like hours to Jack. Apparently Tooth had been collecting teeth in Burgess, Sophie had just lost her first, and the winds were getting too strong for her wings to fight.

Only when the sun was starting to rise did Tooth take notice of the time. "I loved talking to you Jack, but I have to go."

Pushing aside the odd flip his insides did when she said his name, Jack realized that this was the perfect time to keep his word.

"But, baby, it's cold outside."

Tooth's brows drew together in confusion and she shook her head, laughing under her breath. "Jack," she protested, "it's late fall, it's not that cold out yet."

"But, baby, it's cold outside." Jack was starting to _sing_, a blue blush creeping up his cheeks. Why was he doing this again?

Tooth just cocked her head, feathers shifting with the small movement. "Been hoping that you'd drop in." "Jack-"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Tooth snorted in a very ladylike fashion. "You're one to talk, Snowflake. But I do have to go."

Jack's cheeks flushed deeper. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My fairies and the teeth, Jack."

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Jack felt silly, this song didn't make any sense with only half of the words.

"Jack, you don't even _have_ a fireplace," Tooth said, one hand reaching for the door knob.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Tooth sputtered. "'Beautiful'? Really Jack?" Jack just nodded and Tooth face flushed a pretty shad of pink.

"Put some records on while I pour," he sang. Tooth didn't say a word about how he didn't have a record player either.

"Jack, my fairies need me home, I've been gone too long already."

Jack just pushed on. "Baby, it's bad out there." Tooth sighed. "Jack, the winds died down a while ago, I'll be fine."

"No cabs to be had out there." Yet another line that didn't make any kind of sense, Jack cared to note.

Tooth seemed to agree. "Cabs? Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Your eyes are like starlight." Jack looked into her eyes, such a stunning amethyst, and couldn't help but think that they really _were_ like starlight.

The sincerity in his voice must have shown through because Tooth's blush deepened and she looked down at the floor. "Thanks, Jack," she mumbled.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Tooth's face went from flattered to downright befuddled so fast that Jack had to hold back a laugh. "Jack, I don't have a hat, or hair for that matter!"

Jack waved off the comment and stepped closer as he sang, "Mind if I move in closer?"

Tooth stared at him blackly.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Tooth just laughed and shook her head for what must have been the fifth time since he had started the song.

"Baby don't hold out."

The laughed turned into a sputter and an indignant call of, "Jack, what's gotten into you?"

He skipped repeating the name of the song, tired of sounding like a broken record."How lucky that you dropped in."

Tooth reached for the door knob again, only to find that it wouldn't budge. Jack was almost sure the Manny was indeed the best wing man.

"Look out the window at that storm." Once again, Tooth remained silent. Jack hesitated on the next line, hoping she would pick up the raw honesty in his words like she had before.

"Your lips look delicious." She gasped his name, cheeks flaming, and he chanced a few steps closer. Their chests almost bumped. "Waves upon a tropical storm," he muttered, leaning down just like he had wanted to for so long.

His lips just brushed hers, but he was nearly overwhelmed by the taste of honey that lingered beneath the peppermint of the tea he had given her. "Mmh, you lips are delicious." The words were lazy and mumbled but when he went to pull away her small hand looped around his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss.

When they broke apart he breathed the last line he thought he could sing. "Never such a blizzard before." And Tooth laughed and he joined her.

The mirth was cut short when their eyes met and their lips connected again.


End file.
